Broken Heart
by Captara
Summary: A poem on how Yuki feels now that Shu has left. One Shot.Please Read and Review!I don't own anything!
1. Yuki's Poem

**Hello Hello! Well I was just reading my best friends Poem, and well I really loved it. In that matter I wanted to do something nice for her back. She did something really special and now it's my turn.**

**capricorn2645: I hope you love it, like I love yours –smile and hugs-**

**(A/N the parentheses are Yuki's doubts in his mind)**

**Broken Heart**

_I started to dream with a broken heart  
I never got to the happiest part  
_

_  
I sat up lonely in bed  
Holding my chest and my head, (can barely breathe)  
Wondering is he really going to be there  
Is he sleeping in his room across from me?  
_

_  
Hello no,   
because he's far-gone... (To never love me)_

_I can't seem to stop my fears_

_I can't stop my tears (I will never stop)_

_Why can't I just see?_

_He always did it for me._

_  
I'm dreaming with a broken heart  
I'm never getting to the happiest part.  
_

_  
I never wanted to see his crying purple eyes  
I blame that stupid day, I had to say goodbye (I walked away)  
wondering will he wake up by my side.(To never hold me)  
_

_  
Hello no,   
because he's far-gone… (To never smile at me again)_

_I'm the one who broke his heart_

_Because I never started the healing part (I'll never make it)_

_I wonder will he be okay_

_If I just go up and tell him one day, I love you. (I will never say it)_

__

I have to fall asleep with him on my mind

_I have to dream of better times (Their all gone now)_

_I have to fall asleep and get him back  
I have to place our love on the right track (I will ever get him back)_

When I'm dreaming with a broken heart  
Wishing for him is the hardest part.

_I never thought, I would have a broken heart (To feel this pain again)_

_And missing him was already in start… _

_But then came a day  
When our paths did cross  
And neither of us anticipated  
How much pain it could cause.(It will never heal)_

_Hello no,  
because he's far-gone…(I'll never see him again)_

_I crave your presence,  
Your words that warm my soul  
You affirm my being  
With your voice that stirs my core.(It's frozen now)_

_And even though we're not together (It's all my fault)  
Though circumstances have brought us apart  
I know that when I finally get you back,(To never worry about him)  
You'd still have that special place inside my heart..._

**Well I hope you liked it! I was wondering did I make him too, well dark. I hope not, this was my first poem on here, and I have to say I liked it! I just might make one for Inuyasha and many more! Woot!**


	2. Shuichi's Poem

**Well hello hello again, I would love to state that ****capricorn2645**** loved it. She also loved my poem on my profile, "butterflies". She wanted me to place it in a story or something of that nature. I was thinking that maybe if I make another poem it would seem like a diary of Shuichi. Oh and ****chii-yuki**** as well it's for your liking too!**

**So with that in mind this one is for you Capri! I hope that it turns to how you like, and that to let you know. I am going to need to change "butterflies" just a little to match little Chu, or maybe not…I don't know…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, just the poems. Not Gravitation sadly. T.T **

**Dear Diary 1: Butterflies**

**Butterflies**

_**I love you so much, you give me butterflies (its makes me jump high)**_

_**I seem to be trapped, by those golden eyes (creepy but sexy)**_

_**I want you near, but you push me away (you go in your work room)**_

_**I never got the chance to say**_

_**You give me butterflies...**_

_**One thousand words you**__**couldn't say (you wrote in your book)**_

_**And one thousands embraces you didn't make (I was on the sofa)**_

_**You fly high with those golden wings**_

_**And the day I hope you could cradle me with them**_

_**But you can't, because you're gone (you left me)**_

_**It's not my fault, I know**_

_**You just never wanted it to show (you hide it from me)**_

_**You give me butterflies... **_

_**And when that day comes around (to see you again)**_

_**When you get to hold me close (In your bed)**_

_**I know I'll see it again**_

_**Your smirk, which warms the cold (got to just love them)**_

_**Your face, soft yet bold (God your hot)**_

_**Your stories, scary but true (yes I read them)**_

_**The fact of just being with you**_

_**I'll feel it again, the feeling of being alive**_

_**Yuki give me butterflies...**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I wrote in my diary today, more like tonight. I couldn't get Yuki out of my mind so I just laid there. Hiro helped me get an apartment, and to think it was near Yuki's house. I told him I really didn't want to be far from him. I kept thinking that one day he would come for me. He would say that he was sorry for hurting me and everything would be okay. I really doubt it. **

**I started to cry again, I couldn't help it. I always cry when I think that my Yuki would come and get me. I saw him at one point in the park again. It was the same place where we first met. I stared at him as the same he did to me. I wanted to just run in his arms and kiss him. I stepped forward just a moment, but he turned and walked away from me. I guess he really doesn't want to be with me, and if that is what Yuk wants….I guess that is what Yuki gets….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dear Diary 2: Dark Angel**

_**Dark Angel**_

_**I saw my dark angel today**_

_**He just flew away**_

_**To never see him again**_

_**Now my life is all in a spin**_

_**You want to see him**_

_**Well you couldn't, shouldn't and never will**_

_**He is my angel, even if he isn't.**_

_**My heart bleeds for him (I'll do anything)**_

_**My hearts aches for him (I can't fix it)**_

_**My soul yearns for him (I want him back)**_

_**To never have him (I shall never have him)**_

_**You want to see him**_

_**Well you couldn't, shouldn't and never will**_

_**He is my angel, even if he isn't.**_

_**I never wanted to hurt him (but I did)**_

_**I never wanted to annoy him (It always happened)**_

_**I just wanted to love him (I didn't do that right)**_

_**I just wanted to be with him (I will never will)**_

_**I see him in my dreams**_

_**The night where I can't sleep**_

_**And I wonder is he here for me**_

_**I reach out for him**_

_**And he would reach for me**_

_**He smirked and held me**_

_**You want to see him**_

_**Well you couldn't, shouldn't and never will**_

_**He is my angel, even if he isn't.**_

_**I will keep waiting (for him)**_

_**I will keep wanting (my Yuki)**_

_**I will keep guessing (when will he come)**_

_**My dark angel in flight**_

_**My dark angel in my mind**_

_**My dark angel in my heart**_

_**My dark angel in my soul**_

_**You want to see him**_

_**Well you couldn't, shouldn't and never will**_

_**He is my angel, even if he isn't.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**I dropped my pencil and drifted off to sleep. I didn't want to write anymore and I was tired of crying. **_**I just wanted the happiest thing in my life. Yuki please save me, I'm drowning in my own sorrow. I can't see the golden light anymore, I only see darkness. I don't want to be here anymore, I'm alone and tired. I want something I can never have, and never will get again. **__**Yuki…I want you. Don't push me away, if hurts too much. I just want to be near you, and to be the only one you love. Why life is so hard on me, is it because I love you? Is being in love with a dark angel so bad? Is my life and destiny meant to be alone, are you coming for me? Yuki, why? **_

_**Yuki, I'm dizzy. I want to stay asleep and never wake up. If I can't have you, why am I living? Why can't I just die, no? I can't do that, I have to get you back. Yuki if you would only see that my love for you is strong. I would help you with "him", and get it out of your mind. Yuki you're not alone any more. Yuki, my dark angel, you have me…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

**Well I was going to have Shuichi kill him self, but if you would like it to end in another way please tell me. I was thinking that maybe Yuki would either read Shuichi's diary after he died, or he would see that Shuichi is really sick and save him.**

**Yes the way Shuichi is now is that he is very sick. Hiroshi asked about him and he said that he just had a fever. That is not the real case, Shuichi is really sick with a different kind of cold. It is an old type of sickness, when you lust or worry about something. You should know that state of being when you don't eat or sleep well. **

**In a sense of that state, Shuichi is slowly in a way killing him self. He is too worried and is slowly loosing his mind. He isn't going out that much, and the time when he did. (At the park, where Yuki and Shu saw each other. Stated in Yuki's poem) Yuki walked away, in this, the problem only got worst. So I hope you understood this little concept of this whole poem story thing.**

**Well thank you for reading and please review.**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


	3. The Off Days of Time

**Well hello hello again, I would love to state that ****capricorn2645**** loved it. I would like to wish everybody A Merry Christmas and New Year! I'm sorry if this was taking too long, but this will be the last Chapter, well if you want it to be. If not I'll try to make this into a story some how XD. Oh and ****chii-yuki**** as well it's for your liking too!**

**So with that in mind this one is for you Capri! I hope that it turns to how you like, and that to let you know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, just the poems. Not Gravitation sadly. T.T **

**The Off Days Of Time:**

**Yuki once again couldn't sleep, nor did he want too. The bed was too cold for his taste and it wasn't really his thing anyway. Yuki walked down the street in the freezing cold with his winter jacket buttoned up tightly. He walked to the park where he and Shuichi were first met. He looked slightly down as he started to walk home. **

**Yuki looked up to the ski ignoring the faint snow which fell to his face. He didn't want to wipe them off, nor did he need too. He opened his eyes and small hints of light caught his eyes. He looked down to see a small kitten was trying to get warmth from him. "Meow?" The kitten mewed as he looked at the gold eyed male. Yuki cocked his eyes brow and started walking home. The cat wouldn't stop following him though. He started walking under a street light to notice that the cat wasn't back but pink. He thought that maybe someone dyed the poor thing. **

**Yuki picked up the kitten and looked at it. The kitten mewed and licked Yuki's nose. Yuki placed the cat away from his face. He had his arms extended like the cat was evil. "Don't do that, you stupid…**_**Brat**_**…" Yuki shook his head of the thought and placed the cat back down. He walked over the cat until it grabbed the back of Yuki's coat. Yuki turned and looked down at it. The poor thing was trying to tell him to go somewhere. Yuki rolled his eyes slightly annoyed and followed the small thing.**

**The cat led him to a nice apartment building not far from home. The front guard watched as Yuki followed the cat. The man really didn't mind, because the cat always came and went. The cat scratched at the elevator for Yuki to go into to. Yuki sighed and went in. "Now what you?" The cat scratched at the wall, trying it's hardest to reach the floor. "I don't know which floor to pick." Then it hit Yuki, he thought the cat was black at first. He thought about it for a little while then pressed the 13****th**** floor. The cat mewed for Yuki to once again follow. Yuki really didn't know where all this patience was coming from. **

**The cat walked to the 16****th**** door and scratched at it. "I really don't think your, wait a minute am I talking to a cat?" He asked him self as he swore he heard the cat sigh. He glared at the cat as he ignored him. Yuki shrugged and pulled the knob. The door was open and once he stepped into the room he could smell strawberries. Yuki looked around and the cat ran to a certain room. Yuki not being sure he should he even in this place still followed.**

**Yuki opened the bedroom door to see Shuichi laid out on the floor. Yuki's eyes went wide as he reached Shuichi. He quickly picked up the sick Shuichi and held him in his arms. "Shuichi?! Wake up?" Yuki reached in his pocket as he kept holding the sick Shuichi in arms. He dialed the emergency number and explained what he saw and happened.**

**Dear Diary: Time**

**Is my time finally up**

**Is it time for my boat to cross the other side?**

**Am I that stupid to believe what I see**

**That the person that I love, doesn't want to be with, is me?**

**Do the sands of time hate me**

**Despise me**

**Never want to see me?**

**I'm I really that alone**

**To show what I don't own**

**Is my time really up**

**I can't count that many grains**

**It just equals to all of my pain**

**But I don't and will never feel shame**

**I will never say I wasted my time **

**Because in my own way, you still shine**

**I didn't care my love for you was a sin**

**I would gladly go to hell again**

**Just to get a little more time with you…..**

**Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, breathing softly as he did so. He looked at the beeping machine and knew he must have been in the hospital. He figured that Hiroshi must have found him in the room again. He sighed knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of it. Then a difference came in the room. Yuki was holding a cup of coffee when he noticed that Shuichi was awake. "Shuichi…" Yuki softly spoke as he walked towards Shuichi. **

**Shuichi eyes turned full of tears. Shuichi knew his lover's voice anywhere. He looked at his golden God and tried to get up. "Don't even think about it." Shuichi paused thinking Yuki was about to fuss at him again. "I don't want you hurting your self again, so lay back down." Shuichi nodded and lay back down as he was told. "Yuki…I'm sorry." Yuki shook his head a laid a chaste kiss on Shuichi's lips to silence him. Shuichi blushed as he looked at Yuki. Yuki sighed and looked back at him. "Look, Shuichi I'm the one who should be sorry. I never really took you to heart really." **

**Shuichi nodded and smiled. "I know, but I want to help….if you let me." He said looking towards the bed sheets. The silence was intense when either male said anything. Shuichi being the one not able to take weird silences spoke up first. "Yuki, I know it's hard on you. But it's hard on me too, when I can't do anything to help you." Yuki looked up. "It's not really much anybody can do, so stop-" **

"**No!" Shuichi shouted at the older male. "That's what I mean Yuki; may you please just listen to me?" Yuki nodded letting him know he would listen. Shuichi smiled just a little and looked at the window. "Yuki, you know I love. As any other person would, they want to protect who they love. I feel like I failed you. But then I think that maybe I really didn't. You say you hate me and I'm a pest, but I have never seen you so happen when I come home from work." Yuki smirked just a little at that; yeah he did love it when Shuichi would yell 'Tadaima Yuki!!' **

"**Yuki what I'm trying to say is, don't push me away. I know I may be weak at heart, and may not have a not of strength. But I do know my love for you is strong!" Shuichi said looking at Yuki with soft tears in his eyes. He smiled anyway. Yuki smiled softly and got up to hug his brat. He was willing to try, if it meant Shuichi would be okay….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well Merry Christmas to all my best friends and many others!!**

**I hope you liked this Chapter and if you want me to continue it like a story I shall. If the people ask thy shall receive lol XD Sorry I'm really happy today, I love Christmas. **

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like this gift of a new Chapter heh.**

**Well See ya next time!!**


End file.
